


Just A Touch Of Your Love

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Astrology AU [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, astrology au, just gals being in love, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: When Nina is aware of the fact that Yvie and her girlfriend Scarlet, a mermaid from the waterfalls, can't touch due to their nature, she seeks for help with Sharon, one of the last witches of the forest.





	Just A Touch Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals. Here I come with some more astrology au. Thanks for the lovely comments and the kudos on the last drabble! Hopefully you'll like this one too :)

“You want me to do a potion for what?” Sharon exclaimed in surprise, staring at Nina as if she was crazy.

Nina sighed. “I’m sorry if it’s unrealistic, I… I wanted it for one of my friends from the Volcanos and her pisces girlfriend,” she explained. Sharon then adopted a thoughtful pose.

“Hmm… I’ve never done a potion for that, actually,” she mumbled, looking at her shelve full of bottles of many colors and shapes. Sharon then turned back to see Nina, with a strange fire in her eyes. “It’d be a good experiment, now that I think of it — but, of course, if anything goes wrong remember that you asked me to try it.”

Nina couldn’t say she was surprised to hear that — Sharon, while she was a wise, powerful witch, also preferred to not take responsibility for what her potions could cause in the case they failed. She’d take it as a failed experiment and keep trying, ignoring her customers’ complaints.

She thought about it for a moment. It was worth the try; anything to help her sister in love.

“We have a deal, then?”

Sharon smiled wickedly, causing a chill to ran down Nina’s back.

—

Scarlet was peacefully brushing her hair under the waterfalls when Yvie came earlier than she always did. A smile graced her lips as she saw her girlfriend wave and sign at her so she’d come closer. Scarlet dived into the waters again and appeared in front of Yvie, quickly sitting on the rocks like she used to.

“Morning kitty,” she greeted with a wide smile. Yvie sat next to her and then Scarlet noticed the bottle hanging from Yvie’s neck. “Whatcha got in there?”

A smile grew on Yvie’s face as she touched the bottle, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she thought of what could happen if what Nina said to her was true.

“You know the sagittarius witch that lives on the other side of the forest?” she began. Scarlet cocked a brow.

“You mean Sharon Needles? The witch whose daughter is part of the Water Signs Council? Of course! What about her?” she wondered, Yvie took the bottle in her hands and showed it to Scarlet.

“Nina went to see her to ask for a potion…” the words got stuck in her throat, unable to believe it was real. “A potion that will make us able to actually touch each other for a short period of time.”

Scarlet opened her eyes in disbelief and shock. “Yvie if this is a joke I swear to Astra—” Yvie cut her off.

“It’s not! I mean, the potion it’s still experimental, but… But it’s worth the try.” Scarlet looked at Yvie and then the potion with half-closed eyes, clearly skeptical.

She wanted to say it wasn’t possible; no witch, despite how powerful they were, had ever tried it. Everyone just accepted their nature and that some love affairs, like theirs, weren’t meant to be. Why should they go against the nature Astra imposed for them?

However, even when she had more reasons to not try it and leave it that way, Scarlet was still a mermaid. And if mermaids were known for something, it was their curiosity. She bit her bottom lip.

Yvie was trying to convince her that it was a good idea and if it didn’t work, they would try again. She was so stubborn about it, that Scarlet ended up taking the bottle from her hands.

“Fine. How does this thing works? Do we have to drink it, or just one of us?” she inquired, staring at the red liquid inside. Yvie took it from her hands again.

“Apparently just me,” she replied, removing the cork. Scarlet wrinkled her nose at the smell.

“And what will do exactly?”

“I think it’ll make me stop radiating heat for Astra knows how long.” she shrugged, not giving it a second thought. Yvie looked at Scarlet, who had a hopeful look in her eyes. “Well, here I go.”

She drank the entire bottle as Nina had specified her. When she was done, she didn’t feel any different, to be honest. Yvie frowned a little, did Sharon scam Nina? She groaned, about to throw the bottle away when she realized she couldn’t feel her hands.

Scarlet asked her many times how was she feeling, since she had a look of fear in her face. Yvie felt numb; it started with her hands, then it spread to her arms, and made its way to her legs. The words got caught in her throat, now thinking that it hadn’t been the smartest idea to blindly trust Sharon.

“Yvie, seriously, you’re scaring me,” Scarlet protested, when inside she was dying to touch her and find out if the potion had worked.

“I…” Yvie choked out, “I think Sharon…” her body didn’t answer for a moment, falling from the rocks and going straight to the lake. Scarlet yelled her name, scared sick for Yvie.

Scarlet jumped into the lake again, instantly reaching for Yvie and trying to pull her to the surface. She didn’t notice in that moment, but nothing changed when Yvie was underwater; no hot water, no bubbles caused by her heat — absolutely nothing.

Scarlet tried to pull her to the rocks with difficulty, she screamed for help, in the hopes that Brooke and A’keria would come. Scarlet was holding Yvie’s body tightly and repeating over and over again what a bad idea it had been, when A’keria arrived to the scene.

“What’s ha— Scarlet! What are you doing?! She’ll burn you!” A’keria exclaimed. Only then Scarlet realized it; Yvie’s body no longer radiated heat.

“She’s… She’s not burning me,” she managed to let out. “I can explain, I swear, but first help me get her on the rocks.” A’keria was about to say something about getting a burn, but Scarlet cut her off. “Please! She won’t burn you, I swear.”

A’keria, still looking at her youngest friend with skepticism, sighed and helped her by pulling her from her legs — finding out Scarlet was right. She looked at the couple in astonishment. She decided to not ask now and left to tell Brooke.

Once they were alone, Yvie started coughing, the numbness fading away. Scarlet reached for her face but Yvie flinched, not wanting to cause her any damage — old habits die hard, they said.

“Are you okay?” Scarlet wondered, placing her hand on Yvie’s knee. She was surprised by how tender her skin was.

“Yeah, I’m—” Yvie interrupted herself when she noticed how Scarlet, for the first time since they met, wasn’t whimpering in pain by attempting to touch her, even when she had a hand on her knee. “You’re… You’re touching me!”

A smile grew on Scarlet’s face. “I am! And your skin is the softest thing I’ve ever touched,” she chirped, now placing her head on her lap.

Butterflies fluttered on Yvie’s stomach just like the first time she saw Scarlet.

Yvie slowly but surely approached her hand to Scarlet’s cheek, and unlike the other times they had tried it, she didn’t flinch or wince in pain. She caressed her cheek with her thumb and she was surprised of how surprisingly warm she was. Yvie smiled, not knowing what to say.

It wasn’t as if they needed words, because Scarlet proceeded to jump out of water and fall over Yvie. Yvie hugged her tightly, not wanting the potion’s effect to end.

Scarlet cupped Yvie’s face with her hands and didn’t hesitate when she, finally, gave Yvie a kiss. Her lips tasted strangely bitter and with a hint of sweet due to the water of the lake.

The action caught Yvie out of guard but she couldn’t say she hadn’t thought about it. She put her hands on Scarlet’s waist, enjoying the moment.

When the kiss broke, they panted for air a little before trying to find a position to cuddle.

“I can’t believe Sharon actually did… Well, this, possible” Scarlet commented with a giggle, resting her head on Yvie’s shoulder. “That witch, we gotta figure a way to thank her, don’t you think?”

Yvie hummed a response, with other things in mind now that she was able to touch Scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know in the comments! Hit me up at my tumblr blog, chachkisalpaca if you wanna know more about the au <3


End file.
